The invention relates to an arrangement having an electromotive furniture drive and a data device. The invention also relates to a method for establishing a communication connection of the electromotive furniture drive to the data device, and to a corresponding electromotive furniture drive.
Such an arrangement is used, for example, for data transmission between a data device, which is a programming device, for example, and an electromotive furniture drive of a piece of furniture. In this manner, operations such as reprogramming, program changes, auxiliary programming, parameter settings, parameter changes, etc., of a control program of the electromotive furniture drive can be performed. The programming device can also be a computer.
The data device is typically coupled, instead of a manual control, which is also referred to as an operating apparatus, to the electromotive furniture drive, i.e., to its controller, via a plug connection. For this purpose, a cable pullout safeguard of the plug connection of the manual control is detached, the plug of the manual control is removed from the plug connection on the controller, and a plug of the data device is inserted into the plug connection on the controller. Other controllers have a separate plug connection only for data devices. These plug connections are unused in normal operation, however, so that they must be protected accordingly against the penetration of moisture and dust. Relevant regulations define corresponding covers and seals for this purpose, which must possibly also be fastened in a specific manner. These covers and seals are to be removed to use the data device and are to be closed again according to the regulations after usage.
DE 196 03 318 A1 illustrates an example of this with a description of a control system for electromotively actuable adjustment apparatuses for hospital beds. In this case, a programming device, for example, a laptop, can temporarily be connected using a cable to the bed controller and used for maintenance purposes.
In the case of such arrangements, in which multiple pieces of furniture are set up in direct proximity to one another, for example, in hospitals, nursing homes, showrooms, it can be possible that so-called multimedia devices are used as data devices. These can have operating elements as touch switches (touch screens), which are connectable to the respective electromotive furniture drive instead of an existing manual control by means of a matching cable.
Electromotive furniture drives are known in many different embodiments. They are implemented as linear drives having a linearly adjustable output element or as rotation drives having a rotating output element and have proven themselves very well in practice. The linear drives have one or a number of electric motors, wherein a speed-reducing gear is connected downstream from each motor and a further gear, for example, in the form of a threaded spindle gear, is connected downstream from the speed-reducing gear, which generates a linear movement of the output element from the rotational movement of the motor. The rotation drives have at least one speed-reducing gear connected downstream from the respective electric motor, wherein the last gear element forms the output element. The output element of the respective electromotive furniture drive is connected to a fixed and/or to a movable furniture component, so that during operation of the electric motor, the movable furniture components are adjusted relative to one another. The furniture can be implemented as a slatted frame, worktable, bed, reclining surface, treatment table, hospital bed or health care bed, and also as a lifting unit for persons such as lifters or patient lifters.
It is routine to provide such electromotive furniture drives with a so-called network circuit breaker, which more or less disconnects it from the electrical supply network in the event of nonuse. For operation of such a network circuit breaker, a so-called auxiliary voltage source is necessary, which provides electrical energy for switching over or at least initiating a switchover from a turned-off idle state into a turned-on operating state to trigger the switch signals.
Further consumers which are connectable to a control device of the electromotive furniture drive are, inter alia, massage drives, heaters, lights, etc. The operating apparatus can be implemented via a wired or wireless (radio/infrared) bidirectional transmission path. Bidirectional means that the operating apparatus can not only conduct control signals to the control device, but rather also can receive signals on the part of the control device, for example.
Operating apparatuses having a full graphic display (display apparatus) and having burned-in (hardware-technology) images are known. The full graphic display displays various images and functions to the consumer.